Will the REAL Draco Malfoy please stand up?
by Nenengtowo
Summary: When Draco falls in love with this girl, does it mean he'll have to be nice? And is Lucuis Draco's REAL dad?
1. A crappy day

The sun burned his eyes as he walked down from the Slytherin room to a rusty old cabin. Draco was feeling tired and sick. Plus annoyed by his 2 (only friends) Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Damn. We have class with those stupid Gryffindors." Draco growled as Crabbe and Goyle groaned.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy's 4th year in Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry school. He was 14 and was known as a bully to everyone that wasn't in Slytherin. Especially to his enemy.... Harry Potter. He hated Harry. Even though he'd never admit it.....He was jealous.  
  
"Gud mornin' everyone! Please take out yer books and someone tell meh wut that animal over thur is." Hagrid, the giant-like teacher of the "Care of Magical Creatures" class, pointed to a weird looking creature.  
  
It was a big cockroach looking thing with fins and feathers and big sharp teeth. "Oh that's an easy one. Its called a minette." Bragged a bushy haired girl from the crowd.  
  
It was Hermione Granger. She was Harry's best friends. So, of course, she was put in Draco's "hate list" as well.  
  
"Well done 'Mione! 10 points to Gryffindor!" Hargid smiled. Draco seemed to get colder by the minute as the Gryffindors clapped and congratulated Hermione.  
  
"I hate that stupid girl!" Draco breathed to himself.  
  
Class went by quickly and Draco was the first to leave.  
  
"That's strange." Ron said confusedly to Harry as they waved goodbye to Hagrid, "Malfoy didn't say anything to us!"  
  
Ron Weasley, a red head boy, hated Malfoy as much as Harry did. Ron wasn't THAT smart. So it's kind of a mixture; Ron the funny dummy, Harry the popular dork, and Hermione the bragging smarty.  
  
"Thank goodness! If he DID talk to us...he'd ruin my day! Actually, I'm already having a bad day!" Hermione sulked.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked not really paying any attention to what either of them were saying.  
  
"Because I got an -A on our test!" Hermione moaned.  
  
"Oh shutup Mione! I got an F and you're sad about an A!!"  
  
The two argued as they walked toward the Gryffindor Common room. Meanwhlile, Harry was in his own world...dazing off and wishing he could go to bed.  
  
"GOYLE!!" Draco shouted for his enormous friend, "What the hell are you doing in there!?!?".  
  
Golye had been in the bathroom for an hour now. Who knows what he was doing in there.  
  
"HURRY UP!!! I NEED TO TAKE A CRAP!!!" Draco was getting impatient and, by the look on his face, he was ready to break the door down.  
  
"Uh.....sorry....coming" Goyle opened the door and waited sacredly for Draco to scoled him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN THERE?"  
  
"Umm......I was......reading." Goyle replied uneasily.  
  
"I didn't know you could read." Draco replied calming down.  
  
Then, continuing to feel sick, Draco walked into the bathroom. 


	2. Ginny

A red-haired 2nd year walked alone to the Great Hall.  
  
"Where's Hermione? I have to speak to her." Wondered Ginny.  
  
Ginny Weasley was Ron's sister and she was the youngest and only girl of 6 brothers. She and Hermione were best friends.  
  
Ginny walked into the Great Hall to find everyone stuffing their faces with food. The room was glittering with decoration because Christmas was coming up.  
  
"I hope I get a new frog. Trevor DIED!" Ginny heard Neville say as she walked toward the l-o-n-g Gryffindor table.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione called, "Come here!"  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting together munching and talking happily.  
  
"Hi Herm, Harry, Ron" She sulked  
  
"Oh, hi Ginny" Ron and Harry replied and then getting back to their converstaion about Quidditch.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I can't tell you HERE. We have to go back to the dormitories"  
  
The two girls got up and headed toward the exit. "Well be right back guys"  
  
"And then he caught the snitch and...huh? What? Yeah, okay Herm." Ron answered.  
  
They walked through the halls until they got to the stairs.  
  
"Oh man. I hate these stairs!"  
  
The stairs moved in all kinds of directions. You had to be really careful not to fall.  
  
Soon, Ginny and Hermione *finally*got to the top. They reached a painting of an old women dressed like a queen. "Password?" She asked.  
  
"Spicy jellybean" Hemione replied.  
  
As they walked through the hole Ginny said, "They keep coming up with weirder and weirder passwords everytime."  
  
"I know"  
  
Hermione and Ginny walked up the stairs and entered their room. It smelt like pepperment. Quickly, they jumped on their beds.  
  
"So.what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"EVERYONE HAS A GUY!" Ginny screamed and buried her face into the pillow.  
  
"Ginny, what the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Everyone has a boyfriend!" Ginny said drying her tears.  
  
"Ron and Harry don't!" Hermione laughed  
  
"Be serious 'Mione!"  
  
"Sorry. But not all the girls do"  
  
Ginny gave her a look that said, "Yeah right".  
  
"Harry's with Cho. Ron's with You.."  
  
"I AM NOT WITH RON!" Hermione interrupted  
  
"Well, I think you guys are a match. Ron always talks and dreams about you!"  
  
"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW?"  
  
"I'm his sister! I'm supposed to know!"  
  
"You've got a point there." Hermione said, "But I don't really like him."  
  
"Sure." Ginny breathed  
  
"Oh shut up and continue!" Hermione laughed  
  
"Ok. What I'm trying to say is.I WANT A BOYFRIEND!" 


	3. Pink Letter

"YOU want a boyfriend?" Hermione asked surprised, "WHY?"  
  
"Uh.lets see.maybe because.EVERYONE ELSE HAS ONE!!!"  
  
Hermione and Ginny had been talking for about an hour now. It was 9:00 and the other Gryffindors were coming back from dinner.  
  
"Ok. So who do you like?" Hermione asked  
  
"I don't know. I'm not really sure." Ginny replied thinking  
  
Just then, Lavender Brown ran in the room.  
  
"GINNY!!" She screamed, "YOU'RE NOT GONNA BELIVE ME!!"  
  
"What's wrong Lavender? What's happened?" Ginny asked jumping up and running toward the shaking girl.  
  
"Well, you promise not to kill me after I tell you right?" Lavender asked  
  
"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD LAVENDER! WHAT'S WRONG?" Hermione shout getting annoyed  
  
"Draco!! DRACO MALFOY!! Told me to give this to you!!" Lavender jumped on the bed near her and started laughing her head off! It was a pink letter.  
  
*  
  
Draco lay on his bed trying his best to sleep. It was hard though because Crabbe snored really loud.  
  
"I can't believe I did that!" Draco thought, "What the hell was I thinking! She's a friggin Gryffindor!! How did I ever think that she would like me?! But I can't stop thinking about her."  
  
Draco was madly in love with Ginny. Ever since she came 2 yrs ago. Something about her just made him.alive! He wanted to be with her SO BADLY, but she had no clue. That's why he had to write the letter:  
  
Dear Ginny Weasley, Please don't be frightened or embarrassed at what I'm about to tell you. Ok, I really like you. Ever since you came to Hogwarts. I don't know How to make these feelings go away. Please meet me in the library tomorrow At 7:30 so we can talk before class starts. This is no joke. Draco Malfoy  
  
*  
  
The next morning was beautiful. The sun was starting to shine over the clouds and its rays crept into Ginny's window.  
  
"Aw man! What's the time?" She though yawing and getting up. Parvati was snoring really loud.  
  
The clock said 6:45. Ginny wondered if she should go meet Malfoy or not.  
  
She had been thinking about it all night. Her one true enemy had fallen in love with her. Was that even -possible-? All of her years in Hogwarts, she had been teased or annoyed by Malfoy.  
  
"It's a fake" She plopped back on her pillow and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
"Oh what the hell.I can't sleep now"  
  
Ginny got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She was careful to not wake up Hermione, Lavender, or Parvati.  
  
Looking in the mirror, Ginny asked herself, "Should I go meet him.Or not?" 


	4. 1st Nervous Date

"I can't believe I'm doing this! Hermione's gonna skin me alive!"  
  
It was 7:15 and Ginny had 15 minutes until her 'meeting time' with Malfoy.  
  
"Why am I doing this anyway?" She thought slowly walking down the hall  
  
Ginny looked around. No one was up yet. "I guess when you live IN your school, you can sleep longer and you don't have to worry about rushing."  
  
"Just around the corner I'll be -alone- with Malfoy. I don't feel so sure about this."  
  
The library was also empty except for one blonde boy.  
  
"Uh.Hi" Malfoy blurted out getting up from a chair  
  
"Hi." Ginny replied nervously  
  
"So.Do you want to sit down or something?"  
  
Um.sure"  
  
They reached a near-by table and Malfoy pulled out a chair for Ginny.  
  
"Thanks" Ginny said finally putting on a smile  
  
"That's was sweet of him." She thought  
  
"Uh.Maybe we should tell each other about ourselves." Malfoy began, "You know.so we can get to know each other.because you know.I."  
  
"I know." Ginny blushed  
  
"Alright. Um.Me first," Malfoy continued, "My name is Draco Malfoy and I'm 14 years old. My birthday is on August 31. Uh.My favorite color is green. I like steak. I'm an only child and my father is a lunatic."  
  
Draco laughed. "He's is kinda cute. I must admit." Ginny thought  
  
"Ok.um.I'm Ginny Weasley and I'm13. My birthday is on February 13 and my favorite color is also green."  
  
"Oh great," Malfoy smiled, "We already have some thing in common"  
  
The two stared at each other for at lest 3 seconds and then looked away with blushes.  
  
"Um.I hope you don't mind me asking but," Malfoy said, "Why did you come to meet me?"  
  
"Well.um." Ginny said nerviously  
  
"Oh crap! Even I don't know why I came! He's probably gonna think I like him or something!" She thought  
  
".because I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep, so."  
  
"Thanks for coming" Malfoy finished for her. He smiled widely as Ginny blushed again.  
  
"Yeah.no problem." Ginny said replied trying to hide her redness  
  
"BRRRIIINNNGGG!!!!"  
  
"Well, there's the bell. We'd better get going." Ginny started getting up from her seat, but Malfoy was already there to help her  
  
"Yeah. Can I meet you somewhere? You know, after school?" Malfoy asked. Accually it's more like he 'begged' instead of 'asked'.  
  
"Um.I don't know. I'm kind of doing something with Hermione today."  
  
The word 'Hermione' brought an upsetting look on Malfoy's face.  
  
"Uh..ok.I'll see you around then?"  
  
"Yeah...I guess."  
  
The two walked out of the library and went there separate ways with a nervous "goodbye".  
  
*  
  
"Hello? Ginny? You weren't listening to a word I was saying weren't you!" Hermione said angrily  
  
"Um.yeah sure 'Mione."  
  
The Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws had class together that morning with Professor McGonagall. They were told to take notes while McGonagall went to see Dumbledore about something.  
  
"Yeah right! I was saying how."  
  
Ginny wasn't paying any attention to Hermione. All she could think about was how sweet Draco had been to her. He'd never done that before.She was also scribbling something on her parchment  
  
"What on earth are you writing?" Hermione asked pulling the paper off Ginny  
  
"Oh my God.!" Hermione screamed softly 


	5. Lunch chemistry

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Hermione said looking like she was gonna rip Ginny's head off  
  
Instead of taking notes, Ginny had written down the words 'Draco Malfoy' and hearts all over her parchment  
  
"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WRITING THIS?"  
  
"Huh? Oh..because...I think I like him.." Ginny blushed  
  
Hermione laughed her head off. She stopped immediately and said sternly, "That's not funny Ginny"  
  
"What's not funny?"  
  
"Stop joking around ok! It's getting annoying!"  
  
"Whatever you say 'Mione, but I'm not joking"  
  
Ginny then continued to scribble on her paper while Hermione stared at her.  
  
"I can't believe this.." Hermione thought  
  
*  
  
"WOW! I feel great!" Draco laughed out loud  
  
"Duh..what's wrong Draco?" Crabbe asked stupidly  
  
"Nothing you overgrown pig" Draco laughed even louder  
  
The Slytherins were making there way toward the great hall for lunch  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Draco thought  
  
In fact, that's all he could think about. Ginny. He was obsessed! He thought about her ALL day and couldn't wait to see her.  
  
Draco searched around the Great Hall for the red head. He couldn't find her.  
  
"Damn"  
  
*  
  
"Ok Ginny. This might hurt a bit, but it'll probably take away your insanity.."  
  
Hermione had taken Ginny back to their room instead of to lunch. She was planning to put a mind spell on Ginny to get rid of her love for Draco.  
  
"Hermione. I think you're over reacting. You don't have to worry about yourself. People will make fun of me. Not you."  
  
"I'm not worried about me Ginny! It's you! He might turn you..evil!"  
  
"Listen. I'm hungry so I'm going to go to lunch, alright?"  
  
"NOOO.."  
  
"Let's go"  
  
The two girls walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
They soon spotted Harry and Ron crunching and munching away  
  
"Hermione..PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't tell Ron or Harry about..you know ..PLEASE!" Ginny whispered as they walked toward the boys  
  
"Alright..But you know everyone will know soon"  
  
"Well, please don't be the one to start it. I know I can trust you."  
  
"I see her!" Draco cried tugging Golye's robes very excited  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Um..no one"  
  
Draco got up and walked over to Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"Hi Seamus ol' boy!"  
  
"What do you want Malfoy? I don't have any money"  
  
"I don't want any money from you. I want money from Ginny" Draco lied  
  
"So..go tell her"  
  
"No you don't understand..I need YOU to go over there and tell her to meet me in the library...BUT DON'T tell her it's me"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just trust me!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"I'll give you..10 chocolate frogs"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Seamus got up and walked over to Ginny 


End file.
